Harry potter:Slytherin styleversion
by Lordofslytherin692
Summary: Harry's going to hogwarts.One problem:He's a Slytherin.He'll have to deal with rumors, death threats and more.
1. Three new friends

Harry potter

Slytherin style

Chapter 1 first three friends

Harry James potter stood in the centre of diagon alley. The street was incredible; every store lined with amazing had said it was cool but it wasn't it was purely indescribable. Two hours later, burdened with bizarre and wonderful magical merchandise and feeling rather small in Dudley's hand me downs, harry potter stepped into madme malkin's robe store: fine robes for all occasions. A squat woman- Harry assumed she was madme malkin, stepped inside.

"Hogwarts dear?" She smiled. If she noticed the scar she didn't mention it. I've got another first year down back.

Indeed there was another boy in the back of the robes store being fitted for school robes.

Harry noticed the crest of slytherin, one of the four Hogwarts houses he had read up on and found it rather pompous of him to assume that was the house he would be in.

The boy glanced at him.

"Hogwarts too?" he drawled. Not wishing to appear rude Harry nodded. Noticing this boy chuckled. I'm sorry "for the tone of my voice, he continued, but I'm sick of hearing about it. Hogwarts this and Hogwarts that." "I suppose yours are the same?"

"I wouldn't know, my parents are dead."

"Oh I'm sorry." And although he didn't sound really sorry, harry could tell he was.

After talking animatedly for several miniutes the blonde asked what his name was.

"Harry. Harry potter"

His jaw dropped. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Draco walked the streets for over an hour, gazing in windows , getting several rounds of ice cream and practically drooling over the nimbus two thousand in the window of quality quiditch supplies.

Draco led Harry into a side lane, knocturn alley to view the more 'interesting' objects and meet his parents. Gazing at the shop windows, Harry considered the fact that his new friend's parents could be what Hagrid called dark wizards, making them his sworn enemies.

As Draco walked off to locate his father who, as he put it was probably talking to friends from his 'old job' and refused to elaborate further, harry stepped into a store for magical beasts.

Browsing the stores he felt another presence in his mind, and the words "come to me human speaker repeated over and over.

Hurrying further in he stopped upon noticing something in the corner of one enclosure; a black, gold snake curled up in the far corner.

"Young man"

A tall man with Draco's blonde hair stood behind him. "You have an interesting choice in pets Harry potter."

"How does it speak sir?" he asked as Malfoy senior stepped towards him.

At that he perked up. "You can hear it?"

"Yes sir, can't you?"

After explanations about parseltounge, the snake language and those who spoke it Harry brought the Australasian Arminea viper, Harry left with Lucius Malfoy.

After explaining the situation to Hagrid harry returned to malfoy manor to enjoy a quiet dinner with the Malfoy family.

Dinner was quite a subtle affair. Narcissa malfoy black fretted over him, Mr. Malfoy insisted he be allowed brag about this at the ministry of magic, the wizarding government.

After the meal Harry had been shown up to his room on the second floor. Narcissa waved her wand and his name engraved itself on the mahogany timber of the door.

That night harry lay awake all night wondering about many things in his life. Mostly he wondered what house he would be in, and whether he and Draco would remain friends if he followed his father into Gryffindor.

Over dinner, had explained the fact that he was related to Harry's mother through her being his sister and that she had been in Slytherin, so he could easily be in any house with such a combination as Gryffindor and slytherin ancestry.

That night Harry potter's dreams were filled with broomsticks, spells, castles and dragons. The revelation that he had family other than the Dursleys(1) kept popping up. It was a wondrous feeling.

Albus Dumbledore stood in his office, pacing. From what Hagrid had said young Harry had taken in with the malfoys. This did not bode well for his plans concerning the boy and his future. Perhaps a day out with other children his age would set him straight. Of course they would have to be prejudiced against 'dark wizards.'

With that in mind the manipulative old goat hurried over to fire call Molly Weasley.


	2. platform nine and three quarters

**Harry potter**

**Slytherin style**

**Chapter 2 September, platform nine and 3 quarters: Meeting of fate**

**A/N- TO ALL WHO READ MY WORK, FOLLOW THE GOLDEN RULE: R&R! TO CASSIA4U, THANK FOR THE REVIEW, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU****. ****I do not own. Jk does. **

The rest of the summer vacation went by in a blur for Harry. Lucius removed him from the care of the Dursleys and explained that petunia was his adopted muggle sister who had always been jealous of her magical siblings. Life in the malfoy household returned to relative normality, considering the most famous boy in the magical world was living with them.

Harry stood on the platform of nine and three quarters, staring around him in awe. Steam rose from the scarlet engine before him. All around students farewelled proud parents as they boarded. In the centre of it all Harry noticed one person in particular. She had the most beautiful blonde hair in the world. Draco noticed where he was looking. "That's Daphne Greengrass. Her father knows dad but they don't get on very well"

Vaguely harry nodded. Turning away from the girl's position as she jumped on the train, Harry noticed a rather large and rowdy group of red heads. The Weasleys. With disgust he recalled his last meeting with them.

_Harry stood in the door way _with _Albus Dumbledore. A boy with red hair and freckles lead harry outside the house. Standing in the yard were to boys harry assumed were twins, and a young girl. The boy glared daggers at the twins and harry noticed for the first time their green and silver robes._

_After a quick round of wizard's chess, Ron, the freckled boy glanced at him._

"_Why do you hang out like the likes of the malfoys?" Despite his condescending tone, harry answered the red head's question. "Because Lucius is my uncle." He replied._

"_You poor thing" Ron offered. _

_Harry glared at the stupid weasel._

One good thing had come out of that visit was the fact that he'd struck up a friendship with Fred and George, the twins he'd noticed. Fred and George were not like the rest of their family. They were slytherins, and proud of it too.

As they reached the train, Narcissa pulled him into a hug, which he gladly reciprocated. Lucius pulled him aside. "Harry listen, look out for Draco. His mouth tends to get him into trouble, and he has a big head."

Harry chuckled.

Slipping into an empty compartment the pair sat down. The city turned into the countryside as they sped of towards Hogwarts.

Half an hour into the journey the sweat trolley came around.

Although they could have brought the whole thing the boys declined the offer.

The door to their compartment opened and Daphne Greengrass and a chubby boy with a toad stood in the door way. Greengrass was the first to break the silence.

"Do you to mind if we sit here?"

Harry and Draco shook their heads, and Daphne fell into the seat beside Harry.

The four first years quickly became friends, with Neville explaining that his family was distantly related to the potters.

The Hogwarts express slowed down and finally stopped. A tall man with greasy black hair arrived to meet the first years and silently lead them down to the lake, where several boats waited, floating silently on the glimmering waters.

The boys and Daphne quickly found a boat together and clambered into it, Neville stumbling over his robes.

Noticing the snickers, Harry and Draco noticed Weasley and his friends in another boat. It was clear they'd had something to do with Neville tripping up.

A few moments later the first years bustled into a hall have the size of the malfoy dining room. The tall man told them to wait there while he went in to the hall to inform the rest of the school of their arrival. Harry listened with growing amusement to the theories on the sorting. He laughed Weasley said they had to fight a troll.


	3. Shocks of the sorting

Harry potter slytherin style  
>Chapter 3-Shocks of the sorting<p>

Having been led into a large and well lit room with the eyes of every person who was already seated on him, Harry stood next to his friends and listened us several of the first years went to hufflepuff, or hippiepuff as Draco called it.

The sorting worked just as Lucius had described it a battered up hat shouted out the name of the house you went to.

As harry himself had predicted, Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, to which the twins exaggeratedly clapped along with the house from the slytherin table. The irritating red haired took his seat next to dean Tomas and Seamus Finnegan.

When Daphne's name was called the hat took a moment to decide on her before calling out Slytherin. She hurried off to sit with Draco, who had gotten his wish immediately. Last of Harry's friends to be called was Neville, who was sorted into Ravenclaw.*

Upon Harry's name being called whispers broke out immediately. He could hear them muttering to their friends and knew they were pointing at him.

The last thing he saw before the hat came down over his head was the sea of faces glancing out at him. As the brim of the hat came down over his head, Hary could not help but notice a foreign presence invading his mind. He detected a faint chuckle. "Oh, well this is interesting isn't it? Gryffindor and Slytherin, odd mix wouldn't you agree?"

Harry felt painic set in as he realised the raspy, almost squeaky voice inside his head was not his own. It took all his willpower to control himself when it occurred to him the voice was the hat's.

The sorting hat chuckled once more. "Surprised Master Potter?" It inquired.

"You know, it continued," you would do rather well in Gryff-" the hat began.

Don't. Harry was supprised to find that his tone was quite iced as he retorted.

Once more The Hat chuckled and Harry found it rather irritating.

The hat made no indication it could sense his displeasure even though he knew it did.

"Ah, I see how it is", the hat mused and in his mind's eye harry could see the hat grinning as it toyed with all his deepest fears and longings. "You are fearful of what your precious uncle Lucius would think of you. Well I could tell you stories about Lucius malfoy and his lovely wife Narcissa Malfoy nee black that would make your blood run cold Harry James potter." It seemed to harry it took on a businesslike, more serious tone at this statement.

"And then there Are your friends, but tell me do you think any less of the Longbottom boy now he is in a different house?"

Harry sighed slightly as the hat threw down each of his oppositions as if they were nothing but smoke and vapours. And what had he, or it meant about his aunt and uncle.

A sudden idea occurred to him. It was a last ditch effort.

"Please I'm begging you"

The hat made a small sound that harry would have mistaken to be a sigh and called out "Slytherin!"

The great hall of Hogwarts fell into deadly silence. There was no applause, no jeering. Only Draco and Daphne clapped. The rest of the students stared at him with an expression of mingled fear and shock. As he slowly looked towards his housemates Two things happened in quick succession. A thunderous applause erupted from the slytherin table and Fred and George could be heard shouting at the top of their voices. We got Potter! We got potter!

Secondly as harry glanced towards the high table he noticed only one member of staff was clapping all the rest stared at him and the headmaster looked at as if he felt betrayed and disappointed by him. Upon closer inspection harry realised the clapping professor was the hooked nose man with greasy hair who had met the first year students.

Sitting between Daphne and Draco Harry and his friends spoke with their fellow first years and joked about the other students' reaction to his sorting. Pansy Parkinson. A young girl with what could most politely be described as horrible features, unless you liked pigs said that he prayed the wind didn't change causing the others to laugh. Throughout the meal harry noticed that his new friends always addressed him as Harry. This meant they regarded him as an exceptionally close friend and a true on at that.

When the feast finished and the prefects led them to the dungeons the boys retired and harry discovered his bed was next to Draco's and Blaize Zabini, a boy with whom he had quickly struck a close mutual friendship. As he drifted off Harry potter was quite content.


	4. First night,First time for everything?

A/N Well harry is in slytherin and quite happy with the decision. More observant readers will have noticed the notations I made throughout the story so far. This note is to explain these notations. I have noted Neville's sorting as the chapter was titled_ Shocks _of the sorting not shock and because this will become extremely important later in the story.

In the first chapter i mark a sentence with a simple one. This is due to my wish to express the fact that harry, through his mother is related by blood to the Malfoys.

With all this explained i now write to express upon my readers that the length of chapters shall increase and to ask for votes on whether or not you want Harry to be evil, or simply an exceptionally powerful Wizard. My only advice is if you do not want a particularly large string of character deaths choose the second option.

Also please vote on Pairings up until gof.

Chapter 4- First night, first time for everything?

Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potions master, least favoured instructor and head of slytherin house paced his study deep within the bowls of the dungeons. From the adjacent classroom he could smell the slow wafting of his simmering potions. Usually when he was not at his best the scent calmed him but not on this evening. He was terribly vexed and the reason for that ironically enough was in the shape of an eleven year old boy lying in a four poster bed in the middle of the boy's dormitory not far from this very office.

He shuddered he had known potter's son was coming to Hogwarts so he should have been prepared for it. He told himself he had been, and hadn't Albus and Lucius both told him the boy had his mother's eyes? The problem he knew lay in the fact that the boy had taken him off guard when the hat placed him in Slytherin house. Severus repeatedly remind himself of the fact that it was not Potter's Fault and that he could not blame him for the choice of the hat to put him in Snape's old house, after it was Lily's house too. And yet blame he did, He cursed him for being in this house for no matter how hard he tried he knew he could never hate one of his snakes. Why could he not have made things simple and followed James potter? He cursed him too for having his mother's beautiful loving eyes.

Sighing the Hogwarts professor strode from the office to the one place he could think clearly.

Harry potter stirred in his sleep for the tenth time. A quick roll of his head told him that Draco unlike he had slept well and had no issues to bother him. Harry slightly chuckled as he glanced at his cousin, who had rolled over at some time dragged his feet so that his legs hang over the edge of the four poster sighing he climbed out of bed and silently crept his friends' beds so as not to disturb them or cause trouble.

Severus's eyes snapped up the moment it happened. He had a knack for these things after ten years of teaching. Yes it had been that long since Lily died he reminded himself sadly. Without thinking he had opened up his empty shell and for a moment even let the emotions out. As a rule he had not thought of his beloved lily in the ten years since her death it made him feel better about that night- and about himself.

Back to the problem at hand he muttered to himself. Finding the little brat who had interrupted him in his travels to lily and his favourite place in all of Hogwarts.

Harry fell into the arm chair just as the hooked nosed teacher stood above him. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of bed after hours."

For the first time in his life Harry felt will terror. What would he do? Expel him? Suspend him? Give him detention? Call his uncle? The teacher's next action surprised him. He stuck out his hand. I don't believe we have been properly introduced although I already know who you are. Mr. Potter. Shakily Harry took the outstretched hand and shook it. My name is professor Snape.

"I should have guessed it would be you I found here Mr. Potter " Snape continued.

Oh? Harry asked, curiosity aroused.

"Yes," replied Snape "this was after all your mother's favourite place in the entire castle". Harry glanced at him. "You knew my mother, professor Snape sir?"

Snape smiled inwardly. Not just because of the boy's respect but because it proved beyond any reasonable doubt that this boy was more Lily's son than her husband's. The two talked for some while and while he would never knew it Snape felt somehow that he had regained a part of Lily Malfoy through her son. "Tell me Mr. Potter, what do you think of the head master."

If the boy thought the question a strange one he did not show it." Well after his treatment of me at the feast after I was sorted I have become weary of him."

Despite himself the potions master felt a surge of hope perhaps there was a way. And he had grown quite tired of playing double agent for the 'Light is superior', mudblood loving Albus dumbledork. And on top of that Albus was a manipulative old goat who should mind his own business and get his abnormally ugly nose out of those of other people. Snape knew he could never go back to Voldemort though. And after all it was Potter who stopped him the first time.

The potionsmaster knew that he could gather other of the few death eaters with a conscience and their children would fortunately not have grown up under the influences of the dark lord. All he would have to do was convince the Malfoys that it could work and that he could be trusted with their nephew turned surrogate son while they were alone at Hogwarts. After all there were rumours among the inner circle that he had lost his touch even truly betrayed his friends and master to the whim of a mad man.

"Well Mr. Potter I believe it would be wise for us both to get some sleep. I have enjoyed conversing with you"

Harry smiled to himself as he strode back to the dorm his head of house had been friends with his mother and perhaps he had even fancied her. But there was something else about Professor Snape, something that told him that he would be intriguing to befriend.

I think this is going to be an interesting year to say the least.

"Huh Harery Wazzup bundie?" Mumbled an incoherent Blaize.

Don't worry mate. Get some sleep.

Blaize was already asleep.


	5. The talk

Chapter 5 – The talk.

Severus yawned. Rolling over, he glanced at the clock on the wall of his chambers. 6:00. He would have time to stop by Malfoy manor before class after all, he thought to himself, as he climbed out of his four poster bed. The potions masterwas well aware of the fact that he would have to play his cards well, if he were to convince Lucius that Harry's place was at the head of a resurrected dark side, with the pair of them acting as the boy's mentors. Lucius, pure blood wizard that he was could easily be swayed by the promise of position and authority. All he would have to do would be to offer him the role of leader of their organisation, at least until Harry was ready to assume a position of leadership, which would not be for many years yet at least.

As he dressed and wandered off to the entrance hall, the head of Slytherin house allowed his thoughts to drift from his friend to his former master. The headmaster had warned him that lord Voldemort would some day return, and that when he did, the young Potter would need guidance and protection. Snape grinned at the irony. Guidance was what he intended to give the boy. Guide him to great places in the wizarding world, and protect him from the dogmatic views on magic held by Dumbledore and his 'order of the phoenix'. A young wizard of Harry's potential needed to understand... a wider view of magic. But, if he and Lucius were to convert the latter's nephew to the dark side, and abandon Dumbledore's plans presented a host of other problems. Their new dark organisation, havinf renounced both the light and dark lords would quickly be set upon from all sides, with the headmaster determined to protect his 'greater good', the ministry desperately struggling to hold onto power and the presumably arisen Lord Voldemort refusing to compete with another dark lord.

Of course, he reasoned to himself as he reached the doors to the grounds, before any of this became an issue, he would have to convince the Malfoy family that this was a good idea in the first place. Reaching the grounds, he stalked across to the gates, leaving the apparation wards behind. Closing the gate carefully behind him, he apparated on the spot to Malfoy manor.

Narcissa was awoken by a sharp rap on the bedroom door. Looking around, she smiled fondly at her still sleeping husband before dressing to attend to whatever was causing the commotion outside.

"Come in," she called. The door opened, and in walked Dobby, the house elf who had taken the most liking to Harry. As such, Lucius had told the servant that he would be his nephew's personal elf during the summer. She smiled down at the over eager servant.

"What can I do for you, Dobby?"

"Good morning,mistress. Dobby merely wished to inform master that there is a Mr. Snape here to speak with Master. Dobby will come back when master is awake." She smiled down at the elf.

"Easy there Dobby, run down and tell that I will join him for breakfast down in the dining room soon enough."

The elf nodded, and hurriedly left the room, leaving Narcissa with a snoring husband, and the mystery as to why their old friend, Severus Snape had decided to pay them a visit so suddenly. Surely the boys were not in trouble already! Today was only the first day. No, it must be something other than school-related – perhaps... no, she refused to think of that. She and Lucius had two young children to look after, she could not have her husband's old lord's servants turning up on the doorstep, and discussing plots to find their old master and revive him, to "finish what we started, and purge the world of mudbloods and muggles!" She snorted. What a ridiculous concept, to plot mass genocide. Why, if Lucius were to be believed, Lord Voldemort's true name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he was himself what he referred to as " a filthy half-blood" with a "filthy muggle" for a father. As a mother, she could no longer condone such prejudices. Her children - yes, she thought of Harry as a son – would not grow up with hate in their lives, and if Severus Snape intended to plant such hate in their lives, than he would not be welcome in her house. Neither would any other blood supremacist preaching the 'might is right' ways of their beloved lord. Composing herself, the Malfoy matriarch slipped into her 'ice queen' mask, and strode, almost regally down the staircase to great her unexpected guest. Reaching the dinning room, she found Severus sitting at the mahogany table, sipping a cup of coffee, most likely given to him by Dobby. He had not changed much since the last time she had seen him; same black robes, greasy black hair and hooked nose. Same cold, calculating black eyes, and sneering expression as he read the morning's daily prophet. Here was one man, who, no matter how much he may have fooled Albus Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix into thinking otherwise, would never change his ways, or his opinion on muggles for that matter. She would have to tread carefully around this one if she were to protect her family from his machinations.

The potions teacher glanced up as she entered the room, beaming at her. He stood up, kissing the knuckle of her outstretched hand.

"It is very good to see you again after so long Cissy. Although... I wonder, is Lucius around? What I want to discuss concerns both of you." That caught her attention. If he had wanted to speak with Lucius about restoring lord Voldemort's powers to him, he wouldn't need her there when they spoke. Whilst Lucius was a death eater, Narcissa had never personally taken the mark, having been deemed loyal through her marriage to one of the inner circle. She was no death eater, unlike her sister. She sighed, Bella, where had she gone so wrong? Or was she always the way she was now, with no one really noticing.

"I am afraid that Lucius is not up yet, Sev. Would you like to join me for a spot of breakfast while we wait for him to wake up?"

The Slytherin head of house nodded. "That sound's nice to me, Cissy" he smiled slightly. As they ate, he discussed the sorting with her, and his night time conversation with Harry, leaving out his plans for the boy. There was no need to inform her of that piece of gossip yet, at least not until Lucius was awake, and he convinced him that the boy could – and should – be turned. It was not that Severus was afraid of Narcissa, on the contrary, the pair were old friends. He simply did not see the need to worry her.

" Good morning, Cissy" Lucius' voice carried down, just as she was finishing with her eggs Benedict.

"Good morning darling," she responded, smiling although she knew he could not see her. He wandered down into the dining room, tying off his dressing gown. She smiled warmly at her husband as he pecked her on the cheek. "Look whose here, Lucius." He glanced up beaming when he saw Severus. The latter stood up, moving around the table. Her husband embraced the man he had come to view as a younger brother.

"What brings Dumbledore's little stooge out to these parts, eh Severus?" He enquired, smiling derisively at the potions master and suspected spy for the order. Snape snorted at the comment, rolling his eyes in a manner only he could. Her husband chuckled at the younger man's antics. He still acted like he had not turned to the light after Voldemort began hunting her sister-in-law and her husband, the sister that Lucius still grieved for every day, always wishing he had acted sooner. She knew he blamed himself for Lily's death, despite secretly helping her go into hiding, at great personal danger for his own young family.

"If our talks today go well, none of us never need be stooges, again, my dear friends," there was something about that comment that Narcissa did not like. Her maternal instincts were on overdrive. Perhaps it was something in his voice, or the cold smile that did not reach his eyes, but something made her shudder. Snape was cold, and it scared her.

Lucius did not seem to notice her reaction to their friend's words. "What could you possibly be plotting my dear potions master?" her husband enquired, in his usual drawling tone. The potions master smiled.

"Something that could make you, and your descendent, the most powerful wizards in Britain." he replied, carefully watching for their reactions. Lucius sneered at the other man.

"I am already the most powerful wizard in Britain's political landscape, in case you have forgotten, Snape."

Severus smirked rudely. "You mean your _friendship_ with that fool minister for magic?" The teacher sneered back, "I can make you more powerful than you – than any Malfoy – has ever been. All you have to do is let me teach young Harry."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. Clearly, Snape had taken leave of his senses. He was already one of Harry's teachers at Hogwarts. When she glanced at Lucius however, a look of sudden realisation crossed his eyes. Clearly he understood something she didn't. The silence was nerve wracking, so she made the decision to point out to Severus that he was already teaching Harry potions at Hogwarts,in case he had forgotten.

" That's not what he had in mind Cissy, is it Severus? Although it is not going to work out for him, with Harry in Gryffindor."She smiled proudly then, remembering what Severus had told her. "Actually Lucius, Harry got into Slytherin last night." Lucius smiled slightly. Snape merely stood there, watching Lucius, searching for something in his face. Narcissa groaned, it was annoying standing here like this.

"Will someone please explain to me what exactly is going on here?" Lucius turned to look at her. There was a haunted look in his eyes, a look she had only seen once before. The night Harry's parents died. It was as if he had seen a ghost.

"Severus here is suggesting that we turn Harry to the Dark side. Teach him the dark arts and the unforgivables. Raise him to become the new dark lord, while gets a position as the boy's mentor and right hand man." She covered her mouth with her hands, and turned to stare at Snape, what he was suggesting...he couldn't be serious – could he? By now, the boys' head of house was speaking again.

"But of course. All of us who play our part shall be rewarded. And those that stand in our way will be...dealt with...accordingly. Naturally, the boy will have to be taught at home as well as at school, and we will have to learn the dark lord's means of achieving immortality. It will take years for all the plans to come to fruition, but we can wait. Now Lucius, are you with me in this? Are you prepared to take what is ours, by force if we must? Can you stand up and avenge your sister's death?"

Lucius glared at his friend. "It was the dark lord who killed her, and you told him about the prophecy. You speak of loss, and justice for those who are gone, when it is your fault. IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S GONE! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY SISTER WAS TAKEN FROM ME – FROM HER FAMILY! NOW YOU WANT TO TAKE MY NEPHEW FROM ME TOO!"

Snape stood shocked. He gently placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I had no idea you felt that way Lucius. But I will not take the boy away from you. I merely want to train him."

She shook her head. "I know we cannot convince Dumbledore or the ministry to remove you from Hogwarts, but you must swear to me, or I will destroy you, that you will never use your position to influence my sons. Harry is as good as my son, and I will not see you courupt him. He is only a boy, and he must be allowed to make his own choices. If you try to sway him, I will use my entire fortune to destroy you. We cannot remove him from Hogwarts, because we must honour his mother's wishes. If it were not for that, he would be at Durmstrang – TODAY! Now get out. Get out!"

The professor turned, and with a swish of his robes, strode towards the doors of the Manor. They heard the doors slam behind him, and moments later, he was gone from the wards, having apparated back to Hogwarts

Snape hissed in pure rage. How dare she undermine him? How dare that woman threaten him like that? And all he wanted was to pursue the most likely – and profitable – course of action for them all. Harry would be a powerful wizard, that much was clear. And that was the kind our power that could be shaped, could be used, and ultimately that was the kind of power that could – nay, should – be controlled. And if she and her husband did not want to be a part of that, they did not have to be. As he said to Lucius, he could wait. Harry's power would only grow, and as he grew older, and he became more and more hounded by the press, so too would his anger. Severus could use that anger, play on the boy's emotions, and make them serve his whims. And in time, he would come to control the most dangerous force in all of magical Britain. For, no matter what she believed, Narcissa was not his mother, nor was Harry Lucius' son. He was James Potter's son, and, like him he would be ruled by his emotions, and through them, Severus himself. All he had to do was wait. He had the precious gift of patience.

He glanced at the clock. Sighing he swaggered off towards the great hall. Now was the time to present his Slitherins with their time tables.


End file.
